


STAWARD EPISODE LXIX: SKYWANKER

by ponsif



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Incest, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponsif/pseuds/ponsif
Summary: Originally written around 2015
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Jabba Desilijic Tiure | Jabba the Hut, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Jabba Desilijic Tiure | Jabba the Hutt
Kudos: 1





	STAWARD EPISODE LXIX: SKYWANKER

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written around 2015

Luke Skywalker walked into the back room. “Great show tonight, master.” Luke's trusted robot R3P0 commented. 

“I hope it was, Jabba was watching tonight.. I hope he noticed me.” the young jedi sighed. 

The metal man looked deep into Luke's eyes “Honestly Master, you've got to move on. He was never good for you, he used you until you were no longer needed and then threw you aside.” 

The youngest Skywalker gently gasped, “That was never true! He loved me when no one else did!”. 

R3P0 rolled his mirror eyes and walked away. “pff.. I don't need this..” Luke said as he slumped into his bean bag chair, brushing the tangled mess of hair out of his eyes. “He totally still loves me. I can feel it.” Luke looked down and held his head in his hands. “he has to..” 

\---

_ “Luke! Leia!” Voice thicc with drunkenness and lust, Anakin stumbled into his children’s shared bedroom. The two kiddos gave each other scared looks.  _

_ “Daddy?” Why did Luke even ask. He knew what Anakin wanted, it was what anyone that had “An _ _ n _ _ a” in their name wanted, incest. _

_ Leia moved closer to Luke, searching for some sort of security. But that was what their father wanted, them to be close.  _

_ The man had a severe case of blue balls, but he always did. He was a lonely fuck that jacked off to his kids having sex and yiff of My Little Pony. He was a package deal. _

_ “What are ya’ waitin’ for?” _

_ Luke felt Leia start to sob, and he knew he had to do something.  _

_“This is wrong!” He_ _ROARED_ _at his father, getting up and standing in front of Leia._

_ “Yeah, daddy, I don’t like men anyways--” Leia tried to cut in, but was promptly hit with a full bottle of Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey _ **_® ._ **

_ Anakin stared at her, “The only person you’ll be callin’ daddy right now is ya’ brotha’!” _

_ The night with on with screaming, yelling, shouting, howling, crying, screeching, bellowing, shrieking, whooping, hollering, and Luke was kicked the fuck out, son. _

_ And thus, he found his way to Milky Way Gala _ **_xxx_ ** _ y (Male stripping and bar), where he found R3PO, a sex bot that escaped the sex trade. The sex bot ended up liking Luke’s attitude and found his story heroic, and became his bitch without the boy even asking.  _

_ \--- _

Half an hour passes until the Jedi’s called on to stage again. Picking up his fish net stocking off the ground and hustling to pull them on as he made his way to the stage. Pulling the rest of the tights up to his thighs, Luke looked out into the crowd hoping to find Jabba. 

Right as the Skywalker spotted his old lover, his name was called to stage. “Need a man who knows how to be rough with his lightsaber? Luke SkywaNker is the dirty little slut for you.” 

As he began his strut, Luke's eyes wandered for his ex lover. “This sexy warrior will have you howling like chewbacca!” the announcer voice advertised. 

Luke grasped the cold metal pole and began his routine, kicking his legs into the air, slowly spinning down as he once again searched for Jabba. 

His eyes began the blink hard and fast at the sight he was seeing. He stumbled off the pole and dropped to his knees staring at the beautiful slug like man that was his. Used to be his. Used to be. 

  
  


Jabba’s plump hands were on Jar Jars Binks tight, white ass. Slowing making circles as if to emphasize the fact that he was with another man. Another man that WASN'T Luke. 

The couple made their way to the door. Luke’s vision went blurry as he dropped to the floor. His heart was beating fast and hard, even though he was sure he didn't have a heart at this point. Luke’s hands were soaking with tears and drag makeup. He curled into a ball hoping to escape all this pain. 

“Give it up for Luke Skywanker!...” the large voice boomed. Luke was heaving. His love, his only true love was gone. Jabba had left him for a new toy. He couldn't think, he just knew he needed to get out of there. 

Scrambling to get on his feet, the young Jedi dropped his last blunt on the stage but was too blurry eyed to retrieve it. Luke made his way to the back door, ignore the sexbot that had became his best friend over the past two years. The solid metal back door swung open as the frantic boy stumbled his way into the dark alley. 

His knees went weak as he neared a the former scent of kush. A tall man leaned against the wall. As his breath left his lips, a puff danced in the air. 

Luke collected himself. “Hey do you think I could take a hit? I lost my last roll earlier and I just really need to space out.” The strange man turned toward him, the soft light from the blunt illuminated his face. 

The stranger's eyes were a warm brown, sclera tinted pink. “What's your name, kid?” The other man inquired, taking a drag. 

“Luke.. Luke Skywalker.” the Jedi stuttered. 

“Im Han.” the man answered in response. Han handed Luke the last of his roll. “Take a long drag kid, you look like you need it.” 

Embarrassed, Luke felt the heavy smoke flow through his body. 

“You're a very pretty boy, Luke Skywalker. I'm not sure if anyones ever told you but you definitely are stunning.” Han whispered, staring at the hazel eyed boy. Luke blinked hard not completely understanding what was fully happening but he began to feel light again. 

The younger boy leaned towards Han “Thank you for giving the last of your blunt… You're so warm.” 

“Oh, didn't realize that you were cold.” Han opened his jacket as an invitation to cuddle close, “Come here, I don’t want a pretty face like that getting sick.” 

Accepting the invitation, Skywalker embraced the taller man, only to realize how buff he was. A small chuckle escaped from Hans mouth. “What?” Luke asked. 

“What would you do if I kissed you right now?” the taller man smirked. Luke opened his mouth the reply but was cut off by Hans soft lips. 

_ [ _ _ DISCLAIMER: _ _ consent is fake] _

  
  
  


Han pulled back to make sure the smaller boy was okay. “Kiss me again.” Luke demanded. 

Doing as he was told, Han pulled Luke closer as their lips softly mixed. “Do you want to get out of here Pretty Boy?”

Luke nodded quickly as he wrapped his legs around Han. 

  
  


**_TO BE CONTUIED_ **

  
  
  
  



End file.
